Ma maman
by Benelie
Summary: La fête des meres. Harry n'a pas encore 9 ans et il doit cependant faire face au manque... Manque d'amour, de tendresse, de parents.


Bonjour!

J'ai écrit ce petit OS au début pour répondre à un défi Drabble sur les mamans. Mais comme mon texte est un peu trop long (un drabble c'est moins de 500 mots normalement) ben je n'ai pas pu le soumettre. Mais je vous le poste quand meme. Alors n'hesitez pas a cliquer sur le petit bouton bleu en bas à gauche, ça me fera très plaisir :D

**Titre:** Ma maman  
**Pairing**: Harry Potter enfant  
**Rating**: PG - 13 (situation peut-etre un petit peu dur)  
**Disclamer**: Rien à moi, tout à JKR et la Warner.

* * *

"_Décrivez ce que vous aimez chez votre maman et ce que vous souhaiteriez lui offrir pour la fête des mères_."

Le sujet n'était pas bien difficile. Tous les enfants avaient accueilli avec applaudissement la rédaction que leur avait donnée Mme Dwight, institutrice de cours élémentaire. Pourtant elle était réputée pour donner des rédactions très dures. Mais la fête des mères approchant, Mme Dwight, institutrice de cours élémentaire mais aussi mère, avait décidé de leur faire plaisir. Juste une fois.

Seulement, il y avait un élève qui n'avait pas apprécié ce devoir. Comment parler de sa mère lorsqu'on ne l'a jamais connu? La maman d'Harry Potter était morte dans un accident de voiture qui avait tué aussi son père. Il vivait depuis chez son oncle et sa tante et son cousin. Sa tante était la soeur de sa maman. On aurait pu penser qu'elle aurait été ravie de lui en parler, pour que lui aussi la connaisse un petit peu. Mais non, son oncle et sa tante le punissait dès qu'il demandait des choses sur ses parents. Il n'avait même jamais vu de photos de sa maman. Ah si, il y en avait juste une. Mais sa maman, Lilly, n'avait que 3 ans, alors ça comptait presque pour du beurre.

Harry sortit de la classe, un air triste sur le visage. Il longea les murs et entreprit de rentrer chez son oncle et sa tante sans tomber sur son cousin. Dudley avait pris la mauvaise habitude de se servir de lui comme punching ball sous les yeux admiratifs de ses parents.

Nan, cette rédaction n'était vraiment pas drôle pour Harry. Avant de sortir de la classe, Mme Dwight avait dit à Harry qu'il pouvait parler de sa tante puisque était maintenant sa maman, ou alors il pouvait raconter ce qu'il savait de sa maman Lilly.

Mais Harry ne voulait pas mettre tante Pétunia dans sa rédaction. Et il ne pouvait pas mettre sa maman Lilly non plus.

Harry passait devant le parc quand une chose énorme se mis en travers de son chemin. Son cousin Dudley l'avait retrouvé avant qu'il n'arrive à la maison. Harry essaya de ne pas penser aux coups qu'il recevait. Il était à présent dans une cuisine chaleureuse et ensoleillée. Une jolie dame rousse était près de l'évier et riait. Harry se sentait heureux à son tour. La jolie dame se retourna vers Harry et s'approcha pour lui faire un bisou. Il s'entendit lui souhaiter une bonne fête des mères. Et là un craquement douloureux l'arracha à son si beau rêve.

Dudley parti en courant dans le parc, laissant là Harry avec un bras cassé, des vêtements déchirés et des bleus plein les jambes. Il allait devoir trouver une excuse pour son oncle et sa tante, en tout cas une autre excuse que "C'est Dudley qui m'a fait ça, il m'attendait près du parc avec ses copains et ils m'ont tapé dessus" parce que pour son oncle et sa tante, ce genre d'excuses était inadmissible. Nan, il allait devoir dire qu'il avait essayer de voler un truc et que les garçons à qui il s'était frotté l'avait roué de coups. Ça, c'était bien pour eux, pour sa famille. Oui, ça les confortait dans l'idée qu'ils étaient vraiment charitables de l'avoir accueilli alors qu'il ne leur créait que des problèmes.

Harry se dépêcha de rentrer, se précipitant dans sa chambre, enfin sous le placard de l'escalier, avant de croiser un des membres de la maison.

"_Ma maman._

_Ma maman vit au Paradis avec mon Papa. Je sais qu'ils veillent sur moi. Ma maman était rousse et elle aimait faire les gâteaux. Si elle était avec moi maintenant, on serait dans la cuisine entrain d'attendre que mon papa rentre du travail et on ferait un gâteau au chocolat._

_Ma maman n'oublierait jamais mon anniversaire. Elle ferait un gros gâteau pour moi, un gâteau à la crème. Et elle me ferait souvent des bisous._

_Le soir, ma maman elle viendrait me lire une histoire pour que je m'endorme. Et avant de partir, elle me ferait un gros câlin._

_Et pis, le dimanche, on jouerait tous les trois aux cartes ou au ballon et l'été ils m'emmèneraient à la plage pour se baigner. On ferait des gros châteaux de sable._

_Si jamais y avait un grand qui m'embêtait, ben ma maman et mon papa, ils me défendraient, ils empêcheraient le garçon de me faire mal._"

Harry senti les larmes couler des ses yeux. Il voulait sa maman. Il voulait aussi son papa. Il ne voulait plus habiter dans cette maison. Il voulait qu'on l'aime un peu, juste un tout petit peu, pour qu'il oublie parfois que sa maman et son papa n'étaient pas là.


End file.
